


Irresistible

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-12
Updated: 2005-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The men are out of the White House, the day is over and what's a little lip synching between friends?





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Irresistible**

**by: Francesca**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Sam  
**Category(s):** Song Fic/Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters but am just using them for a while; I'll put them back when I'm done. In the words of Sam Seaborn "Good writers borrow from other writers. Great writers steal from them outright." I'm not borrowing or stealing, just sneaking some use while no one's looking.  
**Summary:** The men are out of the White House, the day is over and what’s a little lip synching between friends?  
**Spoiler:** None  
**Author's Note:** The lyrics are from a song called ‘Irresistible’ by Jessica Simpson. 

You can blame Sam for helping me get to this one:   
  
Sam: But not the men's. Now that's outrageous. There's a thousand men working here and fifty women.  
C.J.: Yeah, and it's the bathrobes that's outrageous.  
When the men are away how do 50 women let their hair down? 

Carol leaned around the doorway of the C.J’s office and knocked on the glass window, as planned her boss looked up. 

“Every one’s heading for the Mural room are you coming?” 

C.J looked up from her briefing papers and grinned, “And miss this? Are you crazy? It’s not often I get to attend” 

Carol smiles ' this is true; after all, the President usually drags you along with him just to lead the press corps in the Notre Dame Fight song' 

“Well tonight my friend, that’s Simon’s job” 

She looks at her papers and back at Carol “in fact I’m officially done for the night, as of right now. Lead on McDuff”. 

C.J follows Carol down the silent corridors, through empty bull pens and offices until they reach the door to the Mural room. Carol opens the door and a wave of noise greats C.J. 

Someone’s brought a portable C.D player and at least two assistants are rummaging through a stack of C.Ds. Donna and Margaret are filling glasses with some wine that C.J liberated from the White House Mess earlier that day, as her contribution to the evening. She smiles to herself, she’d ended up having to confess to Chris before he’d let her take more than two bottles. Once he knew the story it was all she could do to stop him giving her a crate, as was they had a box of twelve bottles of white and six red. At the rate this was going she didn’t know how long it would last. There are fifty women who work in the White House and every one of them is here tonight. 

The President was giving a speech in Philadelphia tonight, Charlie, Toby, Will and Josh had all gone with him. C.J had delegated accompanying them to Simon, on the pretext of having to do some research. But if she was honest it was because she hadn’t been able to attend one of the ‘Assistant’s parties’ for a long time. 

Donna and Margaret organise them once in a blue moon, because in the words of Sam, they need a particular confluence of events. The President and the men to be out of the West Wing on a Friday night, and work to be wrapped up by a particular time…if they are chasing a bill then it’s not something that anyone will consider. But should these three things come together, under a blue moon, then the email circulates between two or three people and the bush telegraph does the rest. 

C.J looks around her, the Assistants are circulating, talking, relaxing and a few of them are dancing. It’s so rare they get a break and it’s good to see it. It’s not much later when the door to the Mural room opens again and the First Lady enters. There’s a shout of welcome from the other women and Margaret makes her way across the room to put a glass of wine in Abbey’s hand. Abbey says something to her and joins one of the groups in the corner. She always makes it clear that she’s ‘off duty’ on nights like this, and C.J has given up wondering how Abbey manages to clear her schedule to turn up, but she does, and with no-one being any the wiser. 

At least three glasses of wine later, she’s in a heated debate with Abbey, Nancy, Donna and Margaret over Equal Pay when there’s a gap in the music and Carol bangs a spoon against a glass. 

They turn to face her, faces curious. 

“As you know Ladies, my boss was able to wangle her way out of a trip to Philly tonight” 

There’s a wave of laughter. 

“Although she will be much missed, especially by Simon who has spent most of the day trying to memorise the words of the Notre Dame Fight song” 

More laughter. 

“So I’d like to welcome C.J because we don’t see her enough” 

Everyone turns to her and raises their glasses, she smiles and raises hers back and takes a sip of the cool white wine. Sam’s flying back to California for the weekend tonight and she’s going to go back to an empty house, the thought alone is enough to make her take another sip. They’re still flying under the radar, keeping things quiet, trying to figure out how to go public without damaging the President, Sam or the Administration. But she’s becoming used to sleeping beside Sam, to waking up to find him holding her, to sharing breakfast and him making her coffee. 

She’s drawn back from her thoughts by Carol continuing… 

“And since we don’t see C.J that often I was wondering if she would grant us a performance” 

Everyone looks at her expectantly and she can see the hopeful looks on people’s faces. She silently curses bright and indispensable assistants and takes another sip of wine. There’s only one thing she can do…. 

She puts down her glass, “Okay”. 

There’s a cheer. 

“But NOT ‘the Jackal’” there’s a disappointed mutter from the crowd. 

“That’s saved for celebrations and special occasions. And whilst this is a special occasion for us, if Toby ever finds out he’ll spend the next six months telling me I tempted the wrath from on high atop the thing, and there’s only so many times I can go outside turn around three times and spit” 

They laugh, and she can see Ginger turn and say something to Margaret that makes Donna clap her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. 

She walks over to the C.D player and they make way for her, she’s leafing through the C.Ds to an expectant silence and then she finds something she didn’t expect, something she’d heard on the radio driving to work one morning, and she smiles, it made her think of Sam. One day she thinks she’ll ‘perform’ this for him…but here is as good a place as any for it’s debut. 

She puts the CD in the player and cues it up, and turns to face the crowd, they’ve arranged themselves in a semi circle around her whilst her back was turned, some standing, some sitting on chairs and sofa’s. 

She can’t help herself, and maybe it’s the wine “I’d like to dedicate this to a very special man” 

“I’ve no objections so long as it’s not my husband” comes Abbey’s reply; she’s sitting in pride of place on a sofa at the front. 

“And I have no objections so long as it’s not my boss” that’s Donna and C.J knows for her to be even thinking of making comments like that she’s had at least one more glass of wine than she normally does. “Because that would be just too weird” Donna finishes smiling. 

“And it can’t be Leo” Margaret’s comment is phrased almost as an instruction. 

“I can assure you all it’s not your husband” she dips her head in Abbey’s direction, “nor is it your boss, or yours, or yours” she points at Ginger, Margaret and Donna. 

“He is however a special man and deserves a dedication, even in absentia” 

She presses play and waits for the music…. 

“You know I don’t know what it is  
but everything about you is so irresistible” 

There’s a cheer as she begins, and then she’s into her performance, and they’re not really there anymore. She’s had just enough wine for this tonight. 

“Don’t you try and tell me that he’s not my type  
I know what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I know that I’m supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase but I can’t  
Stop fanning the fire,   
I know I meant to say No” 

She did once, mean to say no because this was Sam. Sam who is the idealist, the dreamer, who they used to paint as the younger brother although he’s not as young as they used to treat him. She’s moving to the music and wishing he was here… 

“But he’s irresistible  
up close and personal  
now inescapable I can hardly breathe,  
more than just physical  
deeper than spiritual  
his ways are powerful  
and irresistible to me  
yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe” 

She can’t imagine what it was like before he was part of her life. It’s not just his kisses, or the way he holds her. It’s not the fact that he will dance with her when the curtains are closed, or that they can walk at night beneath the stars. It’s not just his blue eyes, or the way he looks at her. It’s more than the words he speaks to her….Sam’s become irresistible to her now and she couldn’t tell you why. 

“Don’t you think I’m trying to tell my heart what’s right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I just can’t stop myself from falling (falling)   
Maybe ill tell him that I feel the same  
That I don’t want to play no game (No)   
Cuz when I feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know I meant to say No (I Meant To Say No...)” 

She never tells him he can win an argument by wrapping his arms around her, that when he kisses her there’s nothing else in the world that matters. She won't let him touch her if they fight for that reason, but she doesn’t tell him that. Sam angry is a force of nature, Sam passionate is a quiet storm, and he’s passionate about her, as she’s still discovering, and she smiles… 

“But he’s Irresistible (Irresistible)   
Up Close  & Personal now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)   
more than just physical  
deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)   
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me” 

She’s never had a relationship like this one before, he’s open about how much he loves her, about how she affects him, and there’s no defence against his quiet honesty. They have their demons and their fears but what they have together is more important to both of them than their individual fear. She can see him in her mind’s eye, leaning against a door frame talking to her while she works, or just watching her with his heart in his eyes. The gentle way he touches her, almost reverently, the way he whispers her name…. 

“Can’t you see whenever he’s close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
He’s so irresistible  
baby you know its more than just spiritual  
His kisses are powerful” 

Their kisses, she shivers and wonders if it shows or looks as though it’s part of the routine. He told her once that it’s never affected him like this before, she’s glad she’s not the only one that feels this way, though she shows him rather than try to put the impossible into words. 

“He’s so Irresistible (yeah yeah)   
Up close and personal (oh yeah)   
Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)   
More than just physical (oh yeah)   
Deeper than Spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me   
He's Irresistible (yeah yeah)   
up close and personal (irresistible to me)   
now inescapable I can hardly breathe (Irresistible to me)   
more than just physical  
deeper than spritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible To Me....” 

She finishes and as she becomes aware of the room again, she realises that they’re applauding her, some are whistling, and there are cheers. There are shouts for an ‘encore’ but she shakes her head and walks back into the crowd, someone hands her a glass of wine and she takes are large gulp, her throat is dry and it feels good when the cold liquid hits. Someone takes the empty glass from her hand and replaces it with a full one; she turns to thank them and finds herself looking into the knowing eyes of the First Lady. Oh Lord, what does she say now? She waits for Abbey to say what’s on her mind, won't take her long, C.J resists the smile she wants to have….Abbey’s never been one to hold something back. Abbey assesses her and realises C.J’s not going to give…and she files it away for future reference, the Press Secretary has a secret, and Abbey’s good at secrets, it comes from having three daughters, and dating, and marrying Jed. 

“You’ve been hiding this” is what she says. 

“Hiding what?” C.J manages to keep her voice level, she knows what she’s hiding and he’s six foot tall, has jet black hair and electric blue eyes. Where she has the advantage is Abbey doesn’t know who she’s looking for, not yet. 

“You’ve got an itch Ms Cregg” 

Oh Abbey, you have no idea. 

“Me?” is what she says. 

“Yes you, a little itch” 

Abbey smiles “and I will find out who, you know I will. You could just give up and tell me now”. 

Nice try. “But it would take the fun out of trying to figure it out, that’s assuming there IS anything to figure”. 

Abbey smiles and C.J wonders if she’s just thrown down the gauntlet and takes a sip of her wine. The First Lady is after all a formidable woman… 

“Just a word to the wise C.J” 

“Yes?” 

“Don’t go for the geniuses they never sleep”. 

C.J can’t help it, she throws her head back and laughs, it’s too late for that Abbey, way too late for that. 

Abbey pats her on the arm, “go enjoy your night off”; C.J makes her escape not noticing the First Lady looking after her with assessing eyes. 

She will call Sam in Newport Beach tonight, and they will talk while she lies in their bed wearing one of his shirts, but for now she laughs at something Donna tells her and enjoys the Ladies’ night in the most exclusive club in Washington D.C. 


End file.
